Several fiber assemblies with antiviral properties have been proposed in the past.
For example, Patent document 1 proposes a fiber containing an antimicrobial agent consisting of a silver salt or iodine complex salt, and Patent document 2 proposes a product (mask) wherein silver is plated or vapor-deposited onto the surface of a synthetic fiber. Patent document 3 lists an example wherein an antiviral agent with a phenolic hydroxyl group is used as an antimicrobial agent. Patent document 4 lists an example wherein a nitrogen-containing nonionic surfactant and a benzoic ester are used on fibers, etc., as an antimicrobial agent.
Although a metal ion is used in some fiber assemblies with antiviral properties, some such fiber assemblies can cause a metal sensitivity reaction. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a fiber assembly with antiviral properties that is gentle to the human body because it utilizes an antiviral agent with weak cytotoxicity and regardless of the user does not cause an allergic reaction.
Problems must also be solved such as the fact that if an antiviral agent is simply applied to a fiber assembly, it does not adhere uniformly, and it cannot be stably retained thereon.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-338481
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-019238
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112748
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-187508